


Underneath the Tree

by catsandanimenerd



Series: Mistake Messenger [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Platonic Relationships, Romance, at least i can say i tried, bc why not, mc has a name, sorry if anyone is OOC!!!, sorry if its bad, uuugggghhhh i finished this just now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandanimenerd/pseuds/catsandanimenerd
Summary: Luciel believes he deserves to be alone on Christmas, until the newest RFA member pulls him back to Earth





	

**Author's Note:**

> MC has a name here!! I call her Haneul :3c I tried to make her similar to myself, since that's how ur supposed to see her but idk how well I did

Luciel watches the clock tick down to midnight, can feel his ill will and depression drain as it chimes nine. There’s only three more hours until the holiday ends, and he can finally start  _ functioning _ again as soon as that happens. He sighs and leans back in his chair, fingers shaking as he toys with his phone. His stomach is doing somersaults and his heart races as an idea settles in his brain. 

(Luciel may hate the holidays, may hate Christmas. but for once he thinks he can like it, if  _ she’s  _ with him.)

His phone buzzes and his heart tightens as he sees  _ her _ name flash across the screen. His palms start sweating when he answers, his breath leaving him in a _ whoosh _ . 

“Haneul?” he asks, curious as to why she’s called him. She rarely ever calls him first. He hears her gasping for air on the other end and blood rushes to his face at the sound. 

“Hi! Seven!” she greets breathlessly. He swallows noisily as his glasses fog up, his heart in overdrive. “Listen, I know it’s a bad time right now but can you go outside?”  He nods absently, then remembers she can’t see him.

“Of course my devoted disciple,” he says, mind blanking. If Haneul thinks he’s acting weird, she doesn’t mention it.

“Don’t forget your s-shoes God Seven!” she chimes in helpfully, her breathing steadily returning to normal. “I almost did earlier, you know. Going out into the cold in a pair of fuzzy socks is  _ not _ my idea of a good time and I’d hate t-to see the great agent hacker 707 go through that.”

The chatter in his ear brings his focus back to the present but he’s already at the front door and he  _ can’t _ deny Haneul anything. 

(He likes to think that their roles are reversed, for  _ she  _ is the Goddess, and  _ he _ is the humble follower who can only stare in awe, who does whatever he can to please his precious love. )

Steeling himself and shaking off his thoughts, he opens the door and steps out into the cold, crisp wind. 

Surprise colors his features as he catches sight of the RFA standing outside his bunker, milling around a smaller figure in the center of the circle they’ve formed. His eyes widen as she steps forward, phone against her ear, a grin on her face that lights his heart on fire. Behind her, Yoosung waves his hands to get the attention of the others, his entire body vibrating in excitement. Haneul takes a deep breath in unison with them, and then, they begin to sing.

“ _ We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas,  we wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy new year. Good tidings we bring, to you and your kin. Good tidings for Christmas and a happy new year! _ ” 

Tears slide down his cheeks without him noticing, and suddenly he has an armful of the woman he loves in his embrace, her face burying into his neck. He can feel her own tears stain his favorite jacket but he can’t muster himself to care too much about it. The call disconnects at some point, the dial tone ringing hollowly in his ear as he brings his arms up to wrap around Haneul’s shoulders.

“Wha-hey! Why are you crying Seven?” Zen asks, concern weaving itself into his voice. Luciel shakes his head wordlessly, hiding his face in Haneul’s soft brown hair. Everything is moving so fast but  _ she’s _ grounding him back to Earth, navigating past the meteors and the burnup of the atmosphere.

“Well now I’ve seen everything,” Jumin says, and Haneul pulls away from Luciel to blink rapidly through her tears. 

“Don’t-Don’t be mean Jumin. It’s-It’s  _ Christmas _ ,” she scolds, a sob catching in her throat. Luciel’s lower lip trembles as more tears spill out, his grip tightening around Haneul. She wipes at the tears staining her own red cheeks with the end of her coat, avoiding his eyes when he  _ desperately _ wants to connect.

“I want to be-be alone! Why did you all-all come here?” he asks instead, looking to the other members of the RFA. They  _ should _ have just left him alone. He would have been fine,  _ normal _ again within three hours so why were they here  _ now _ ? After all the past Christmases where he mourned alone, why did they choose  _ this  _ year to see him?

(The answer to his question was in his arms, he knew in the back of his head.)

“Haneul is-not surprisingly- _ very _ persuasive,” Jaehee answers demurely, the Santa hat atop her head bobbing to the side at the slightest twitch of her shoulders. Haneul snorts at that, her cold fingers reaching up to tug his face down. His cheeks are redder than his hair as she finally makes eye contact, her own cheeks glistening wetly.

“Luciel you are my precious friend. It wouldn’t be _ right  _ without you. Space Seven, Earth Seven, Luciel,  _ whatever your real name is _ , you deserve to be happy for once,” she tells him fiercely, teeth nursing her dry lips. “It’s  _ ok _ . You can be as selfish as you  _ want _ .”

(His body locks up and freezes because  _ how does she know? _ How does she see straight through him?)

“You know, it’s tradition to invite carolers into your home for some cookies,” Zen chimes in forcefully, a perfect smile on his face that spells trouble for Luciel. He holds up a bag, one that Luciel recognizes as Haneul’s, and gestures to it. “Santa may have come a little later than promised but he doesn’t forget anyone.” 

“Yeah Seven, we want you to have a happy Christmas this year!” Yoosung says, rushing forward to join the hug. Haneul smiles at the younger man and wraps a single arm around his waist, tugging him closer. 

“I would like to remind everyone of the special surprise we have planned before we celebrate,” Jumin says, a self-satisfied smile growing on his lips despite his tone of voice. Jaehee checks the time on her phone while Haneul and Yoosung tug Luciel forward, clearly excited over the surprise Jumin speaks of. 

“It should be starting now,” Jaehee tells them, craning her neck upwards. The rest of the RFA does the same and the resulting silence isn’t suffocating like Luciel had imagined it would be. He glances at Haneul out of the corner of his eye, whose gaze is solely focused on his face. Her hand rises slowly and she hesitantly grasps his hand with her own, her fingers cold and stiff. He curls his hand around hers awkwardly, trying to warm them, and her smile is so bright he nearly misses the flash of the fireworks rising up out of the sky.

They’re brilliant to look at and Luciel can feel his heart melting all over again. Haneul smiles gently, as if she knows, and tilts his head up to stare at the fireworks. A silence settles over the members as they watch, entranced with the colors dotting the sky.

“Oh my god is that Elizabeth the 3rd?” Yoosung says, pointing at the afterimage of the finale. Zen’s face scrunches up like he’s tasting something sour and Haneul stifles her giggles with her unoccupied hand.

“How observant of you Yoosung. Of course it’s Elizabeth,” Jumin replies, ignoring the various reactions to the revelation. 

“Aww~! My Elly is shining brighter than ever in the sky~! I feel so lucky~!” Luciel chirps, a smile forming on his face for the first time all day. Jumin huffs and rolls his eyes.

“Her name is Elizabeth, Luciel,” he scolds, eyeing Luciel like he’s a pest that needs to be eradicated. Luciel squeezes Hanuel’s hand, the anxiety and depression in his stomach melting at the familiar routine.

“Ugh, can we  _ not _ talk about that furball? It’s Christmas!” Zen complains, hand over his heart like the dramatic actor he is. Jaehee sighs, silently agreeing, but unable to do so out loud in front of her boss.

“Would you-you rather we-we talk about your  _ gorgeous _ lo-looks lovely Zen~?” Haneul teases. Jaehee’s gaze sharpens as she adjusts her glasses, a gleam in her eyes. Yoosung huffs and crosses his arms.

“We’re _ always _ talking about Zen’s looks! There are more _ important _ things in life! Like why I don’t have a girlfriend!” Yoosung says, pouting. Luciel turns his head to mask his laughter in Haneul’s hair, his shoulders shaking with the effort of holding back. 

“Yoosung, the reason you don’t have a girlfriend is because you have no motivation to do so. You’re always playing games,” Jaehee informs him monotonously. Luciel’s dam breaks at that and he’s roaring with laughter, tears gathering in his eyes once more at the absurdity of the night. The other members are silent before they join in.

“Can we go inside now? I’m getting cold,” Yoosung says as the laughter dies down. Luciel barely manages to nod, gesturing with his occupied hand for the others to follow. They file into the bunker, conversation turning into white noise. 

(Haneul doesn’t let go of his hand, though, and he’s never felt such radiant warmth before. He’s too deep now, but he doesn’t regret it.)

* * *

It’s nearly midnight by the time Haneul reveals the presents hidden in her bag, having forgotten them in the uproar. The looks on all the member’s faces when she doles them out is priceless and she wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world.

For Yoosung, she gifts him a special, expensive keyboard that’s supposed to help his wrists as he plays his games. Yoosung, a little tipsy from the alcohol being passed around, outright sobs and clings to her side. He whispers his thanks, pressing sloppy, friendly kisses to her cheeks and declares himself forever in her debt.

Haneul gives Jaehee premium coffee beans and gift cards to every coffee shop within a thirty kilometer radius. Jaehee’s glasses fog up and she excuses herself to freshen up, pulling Haneul into an uncharacteristic hug and a kiss on the cheek for her thoughtfulness. 

For Zen, she gives him a tight tank top and black booty shorts with “Biker Babe” on the butt written in pink cursive. He’s a blushing, stuttering mess once he sees the length of them and doesn’t see Jaehee’s thumbs up behind him. Haneul receives a forehead kiss in thanks and a sonnet from the actor.

Jumin’s gift was hard, she confesses as she hands him a box. He carefully unwraps it to pull out a “World’s Best ^Cat Dad” mug, and a sweater with a photo of Elizabeth the 3rd printed onto the front. He kisses her forehead and smiles, with promises to lavish her with the finest in life. 

Finally, she pulls out a present for Luciel. His heart is racing and he wishes the others weren’t watching them so intently as she holds it out to him. He takes it gently, thumbing the edge of the wrapping paper. Taking a deep breath, he peels it back like an iceberg, moving so slowly that he can hear his heartbeat in his ears. Haneul’s smile is nervous as he finally opens the box to reveal the present.

It’s the most  _ hideous _ sweater he’s ever seen. There are cats on it, and the cats are setting Christmas presents on fire with laser beams from their eyes. 

He _ loves _ it.

( _ He loves Haneul. _ )

“Oh, there’s, um, something else, in the, uh, box,” she says awkwardly in the resounding silence. Luciel blinks before searching through the tissue paper, his fingers grasping something cold. He pulls it forward and blinks stupidly at the necklace. The charm at the end is shaped like a cat, colored like a galaxy. 

“I know it’s not-not a star but it seemed like something you’d like,” she responds. Luciel makes eye contact and he wonders what she sees in his gaze. Her subtle shaking, whether from nerves or cold, settles down. 

“Thank you,” he says reverently, leaning forward to leave his mark on her face. He kisses her forehead, then both cheeks, then her nose because he can’t resist the urge. She flushes from head to toe, her face as red as his hair, as red as the red lipstick she’s wearing.

“I’m uh, I’m going to-to go to the bathroom!” she squeaks, rushing past him. Luciel blushes as she leaves, watching her skirt trail her long legs. He yelps when Zen locks his head with his arm, pulling the secret agent hacker close so he can speak in his ear.

“You should follow her,” he advises seriously, releasing Luciel and pulling his hand out. He presses something into Luciel’s hand and closes his fingers over it. Luciel glances into Zen’s eyes, and sees something unreadable in them. He doesn’t know if it’s jealousy or not. “She dropped this.”

(It’s a sprig of mistletoe and Luciel is going to  _ combust _ .)

“Whatever you say,  _ Master _ ,” Luciel says in his designated ‘female’ voice, forcing himself back into the 707 persona. He’s already shown too many  _ human emotions _ around the others, which is something he’s not too keen on. Zen grimaces and shoves him. Jumin and Jaehee nod to him, both wearing small smiles. Yoosung gives him a hoot, far too drunk to understand the situation properly.

He approaches the bathroom slowly, turning the mistletoe over in his hand. Once he arrives at his destination, he moves away from the door to give Haneul privacy. His ears, however, pick up her voice and he presses his head to the wall next to it.

“ _ You’re here, where you should be. Snow is falling as the carolers sing. It just wasn’t the same. Alone on Christmas day. Presents, what a beautiful sight, don’t mean a thing if you ain’t holding me tight. You’re all that I need, underneath the tree,” _ she sings, and Luciel’s heart is beating in overdrive. He can imagine her dancing along, the swish of her skirt as she moves her hips, and his mouth dries. 

“ _ Tonight, I’m gonna hold you close. Make sure that you know I was lost before you. Christmas was cold and gray, another holiday alone to celebrate. But then, one day, everything changed. You’re all I need, underneath the tree,” _ she continues before cutting herself off. Luciel frowns then startles as the door opens. Haneul jumps at the sight of him, a hand covering her heart.

“Oh! Seven, you scared me!” she says, her other hand wrapping around her midsection. He smiles apologetically, palms sweating as he realizes that he has  _ no _ clue how he’s getting the mistletoe over her head. Haneul blinks at him.

“Sorry, Haneul,” he replies. He’s smooth and flirty on the chatroom but the chatroom allows him to hide behind a screen and he’s  _ never _ loved someone before. His cheeks heat up as he realizes he’s been staring. 

“Are you ok Seven? If it’s too much I can help chase e-e-e-everyone out,” she tells him after the pause, misreading his silence. “I know-I  _ know _ you said you wanted to be alone on Christmas but-but I just  _ couldn’t _ leave you by yourself. It broke-broke my heart to see you so-so miserable. I’m sorry if I over-overstepped.” Luciel shakes his head, surprised. 

“No, it’s fine. I’m grateful, actually. I’ve spent so long detesting Christmas but your warmth touched me. You’re so  _ bright  _ and I’m afraid to taint that. You pulled me back down to Earth when I’ve always been up in space. Being on Earth is painful and I thought space wasn’t but I can see that going up to space wasn’t what I  _ needed _ ,” he confesses in a hot rush, his breath leaving his chest harshly, desperately hoping that she  _ understands _ him. “Space Seven isn’t-isn’t really  _ living _ . He’s just floating up there hoping that Earth Seven will follow him up, but Earth Seven  _ knows _ he  _ shouldn’t _ ."

"And you said, earlier, right? That it’s-it’s _ ok _ to be selfish? It’s _ ok _ for Earth Seven to do what he wants to do, like Space Seven? Did you  _ mean _ that?” He’s so, so _ desperate _ and he’s afraid that Haneul won’t  _ understand _ but she nods, gently taking his hands in her own palms. 

“Of course. You don’t have to hold back or hide. If you want help, you can ask for it,” she murmurs, eyes misting with unshed tears. Something in his chest breaks, and he pulls his hand away from her. His fist uncurls to reveal the mistletoe but he doesn’t look at her as he holds it above their heads.

“Can I be selfish now, then?” His eyes meet hers and she nods, a shiver running down her spine at the look in his eyes. 

“Yes, you can be selfish now Luciel,” she whispers, swallowing roughly. Her tongue darts out to lick her dry lips, anticipation pumping blood through her veins at twice the rate.

“Saeyoung,” he says, dizzy, as they inch closer. 

“ _ Saeyoung _ ,” she amends on top of his mouth, and he shudders as they finally meet in the middle.

(Orbiting the Earth from Space was fine and well, but Saeyoung thinks that maybe Earth isn’t so bad, if he got to look at the Sun from its’ soil.)

(And maybe Christmas isn’t so bad from Earth, either, if Haneul is there to ground him.)

**Author's Note:**

> im dying,,,,,from the Christmas Update TBH,,,,, I wanted 707 to be HAPPY for once in his life ???? So this happened.....I had to start three times-the first two attempts were going to be split up into Christmas Eve and Christmas Day w the same outcome as this one shot but I scrapped it cause it seemed idk boring??? Haneul just talks to the RFA and bakes cookies on Christmas Eve and deals with Seasonal Depression


End file.
